


Of Soldiers and Swing Music

by Agent_2208



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Bucky as "the Asset", Bucky is one massive flirt, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, F/M, Implied death of Bucky, Lack of decent Steve-anyone interaction, Major Original Character(s), afterall i am actually british, as is Howard, bad descriptions of dancing, first decent length fic, glorified friend-insert, glorified self-insert, google translated russian- sorry about that, heavily implied mind-control, i also listened to a shit ton of 1940s music writing this, i can link you up if you ask nicely, kinda sad ending, mainly in times of distress, mild swearing, not quite canon compliant, sorry about that, though if you havent seen it by now, unrealistic views on pre-ww2 america, you probably already know about bucky and whatnot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_2208/pseuds/Agent_2208
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“A pretty girl like you shouldn’t look so lonely.”<br/>The husky voice rumbling beside her ear caused Kaya to jump in shock, a quiet yelp escaping her lips.<br/>She whirled her face around to a smirk and- oh my god. Is he even real?!"</p><p>In which another lady falls victim to Bucky Barnes' charm, and he falls prey in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Soldiers and Swing Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aureusleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureusleo/gifts).



Their first meeting was a jolly old affair.

The party was in full swing; jazz music blaring, skirts flaring, and couples spinning round each other.

 _Tedious. How did I let myself be dragged into this?  
_ Kaya gave a quiet sigh, and took another sip of her drink.  
 _It’s not like I even wanted to come, why the hell am I here?_

 _I could always leave…_ Kaya eyed her nearly-empty glass at this. _She wouldn’t even notice that I’m gone…_

“A pretty girl like you shouldn’t look so lonely.”  
The husky voice rumbling beside her ear caused Kaya to jump in shock, a quiet yelp escaping her lips.  
She whirled her face around to a smirk and- _oh my god. Is he even real?!_

At her widening eyes, and somewhat darkening cheeks, the man in questions smirk only grew. “James Barnes, by the way.” He winked, leaning towards her almost conspiratorially, “…but I guess you can call me Bucky.”

Pulling back slightly, smirk still firmly settled upon his _incredibly_ handsome face, he swept into a bow. “To whom do I owe the pleasure?”  
“Uh, Kaya?”  
“Kaya, huh? Names almost as pretty as the girl that comes with it.”

Kaya’s cheeks flushed again, and a nervous laugh bubbled from her mouth. _Oh god is he trying to flirt with me?_

Bucky, as he had introduced himself, took a seat next to her, and looking thoroughly pleased with himself, proceeded to wave towards the barman.

“A refill for the lady and a whiskey on the rocks, if you would.”  
The barman gave a small nod, and set about his task.

“You don’t say much, do you?” His head was tilted slightly, a small, curious smile toying at his lips.

At this, Kaya gave a quiet snort of laughter. “Oh, _please_. What exactly am I supposed to say to a man I met approximately 2 minutes ago?” Smiling at the bartender as he placed her refill in front of her, she missed the momentary look of pleasant surprise that slipped onto her companions face.

“Ah, so the lonely-girl look is really just a way of getting guys to buy you drinks, huh?”

Kaya gave another laugh at this, her curled hair bouncing from her shoulders slightly.

“I wish! I’m merely being held hostage here by a friend who’s probably smacking face with her boyfriend on one of the upper floors.”  
A sigh escaped her lips at this, and she shook her head. “Traitorous woman said she wouldn’t leave me at the bar again.”

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at this, and he tilted his glass towards her. “Well, you could always leave? Or are you finding my company to be more pleasing than the idea of leaving?”  
The smirk had set itself back onto his face, and Kaya couldn’t help but grin back.

“And so what if I was?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, his smirk widening slightly. “Care for a dance, doll?”

“No.”

His smirk slipped slightly, not expecting such a blatant refusal.  
“No as in ‘I can’t dance’ or No as in ‘I won’t dance with you’?”

“No as in you would have bruises for the best part of a month if you even tried to dance with me.” Kaya tossed back the rest of her drink. “But thanks for the offer, hotshot.”  
Bucky let loose a laugh at that statement. “Oh, really?” His face inched closer to her ear than was probably acceptable, “You doubting my ability to handle a woman, huh, doll?”

Placing her palm to his face, and pushing him away roughly, Kaya raised her eyebrow. “Stop calling me doll, and yeah. That cocky I’ve-got-it-all expression on your handsome face is enough to tell me so.”

A look of shock passed across Buckys face, before it was replaced by another smirk. “Oh, so I’m handsome now, am I?”

Kaya’s face darkened a few shades. “T-that was all you got from that conversation?!”

“One sided argument is more like it.”

“Oh please! That hadn’t even _seen_ argumentative.”

“Oh?” Bucky raised his eyebrow once again at this remark, and a flirtatious smile slipped onto his lips. “And what _does_ argumentative look like, _doll_?”

“It looks like another two drinks and your phone number, mister.”

* * *

 

Their second meeting was slightly more casual, and involved coffee.

“I can’t believe it decided to rain, today of all days!” Bucky let loose a groan, as he shook out his umbrella.

“I can’t believe that you’re bothered by it! C’mon Bucky, it’s only a bit of rain!”

Bucky gave a snort at this remark. “You know, I originally thought it was the alcohol that made you so easy to talk to. Guess I was wrong.”

Kaya was the one to laugh this time. “Ah yes, liquid courage. The sole perpetrator for the organisation of this meeting. And definitely _not_ your pretty face.”

A grin slid its way onto Buckys face, and he sashayed closer to Kaya. “Oh so now I’m only _pretty_? Not _handsome_? You wound me, _doll_.”

“I swear to the high heavens, if you call me _doll_ one more time…”

“Aw, c’mon, I’m only kidding with yah.”

Kaya rolled her eyes at that remark. “So, are we going, or not, Mr. Barnes?”

Bucky tutted. “Such formality! Anyone would think you didn’t want to go out with me!”

Kaya rolled her eyes again. “Oh please, you think I’d be stood here all dolled up if I didn’t? You’re killin’ me here!”

Bucky laughed at her honesty, and offering her his arm, shot her a grin. “Ready to go then, _doll_?”

A laugh spilled from her lips, and she slipped her arm through his proffered one. “Where did you say we were off to, again?”

“Linda’s Coffee Shop. Not too far from here. You’ll love it.”

He popped his umbrella, and, pulling after her closer so that they were both covered, they proceeded to step out into the light drizzle of midday.

* * *

 

Their third meeting was more planned. And involved introductions.

“So, Kaya, this is Steve. Steve, this is Kaya.”

“Lovely to meet you, Ma’am.”

“Oh gosh Bucky! He’s so cute! Why didn’t you tell me he was this cute?” Kaya bounced slightly on the spot, a smile slipping onto her face.  
“No need for the formalities, either, I’m just Kaya, thank you very much.”

Bucky gave a laugh as a blush spread across his childhood-friends cheeks, and turned his head towards Kaya.

“You might not want to flatter him so much, I might get jealous.”

“How d’ya know that wasn’t my original, dastardly plan?” Kaya flashed Bucky a quick smile and a rare wink, before sidling off towards one of the many market stalls currently gracing the street.

Steve snorted lightly at this and nudged his friend. “You sure know how to pick ‘em, Bucky.”

Bucky smiled sheepishly, and, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck, replied, “Don’t I know it…”

* * *

 

Their fourth meeting was less of a meeting and more of a “Please just let me sleep on your couch” kind of thing.

“Kaya, c’mon. It’s already midnight, and I haven’t even finished this chapter yet! I’ll be gone nice and early in the morning, I promise!”

Kaya groaned, finally giving in after Bucky’s relentless and three-hours-long pestering session.  
“Fine! But you’re sleeping on the couch, you hear me! And you can help clean tomorrow!”

Bucky grinned at her, from his position on said couch. “I knew you loved me!”

“Don’t push it, Barnes.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll throw this goddamn coffee cup at your head.” Kaya waved said coffee cup in his general direction, before setting it back down on the draining rack in front of her.

“See, you just put it down! You must love me, or you would have thrown it at me!”

Kaya was glad that at their current distance, Bucky couldn’t see the dark stain blooming on her cheeks.

_Love?  
Yeah, right!_

* * *

 

A few months, and various other meetings had taken place, yet this one; this one was the most memorable of all.

“Bucky, where the hell are we going?” Kaya laughed as Bucky tugged her along by her hand.

“I already said it was a surprise! Now where did this friend of yours say she’d meet us again?”

Kaya gave another laugh, and pointed to a flower shop, situated on the corner of the street. “She’s right there, if you’d slow down a minute- Hey! Emily!”

Dashing as best she could in her heels, hair bouncing, Kaya journeyed towards her friend, Bucky stopping, before following not far behind, shaking his head.

“I thought you were just leaving me here to freeze! You coulda warned me you were gonna take this long!” The brunette waiting at the shop gave a quiet laugh, before pulling Kaya into a hug.

“Gosh, it seems like it’s been forever!”

Kaya cracked a smile at this, looking rather uncomfortable at the contact.

“Uh, yeah- I guess it has.” Her tone lowered to a whisper, as she heard footfalls approaching. “Okay, gimme a number 1 to 10 when you see him.”

Emily pulled away with a small questioning frown, but was cut off by a voice not far behind Kaya.

“So this is her, huh?”

Whipping her head up, Emily’s eyes widened slightly as she took in the uniformed man, stood with a slight smirk on his face. “You never said she was as small as Steve.”

Kaya gave a laugh, while the girl in questions face darkened to a deep shade of red. “I get it! I’m small! Little bit rude of you to point it out to someone you’ve only just met, though.”

Bucky gave a small laugh, before offering his hand. “James Barnes. You can call me Bucky.”

Emily shook her head, blush fading, before returning his grasp. “Emily. Though I guess Kaya has already mentioned me, by your first reaction.”

Barnes gave a nod, before looping his arm through Kaya’s own. “You’re right there. But we better get going, don’t want to miss the event!”

\--

“Wow, Bucky! This is great!” Kaya’s face lit up in a brilliant smile, and Emily hopped slightly with a grin tugging at her lips.

“I’ve been trying to get tickets for this for months! Seriously! This is great!”

Bucky shot them a grin of his own, before checking the watch on his wrist. “Ah, I said I’d go and find Steve, if you two lovely ladies would like to wait here, I shall be right back.”

With a wave, he set off in the direction of the Army Enlistment booth, a few meters away from their current position.

“Soo…” Emily began with a teasing grin, “I want details. How the hell did you manage to keep a solid 11 hidden away that well, huh?”

Kaya’s face darkened a touch, before she gave a small smile, eyes drifting in the direction Bucky had previously walked off in.

“I don’t know what to tell you, he’s lovely.”

Emily gave a quiet snort of amusement at this, before her demeanour changed. “And this, ‘Steve’ person… what’s he like?”

Kaya whipped around to look at her friend, grinning at the blush coating her pale cheeks, and her nervous fidgeting. “Now don’t you worry; he’s adorable! He’ll love you, I’m sure.”

“See last time you said that, the guy was a complete douche, and wouldn’t take no for an answer…”

Kaya shook her head, her hands moving in a flurry. “No no no no, he’s nothing like him, I’ve actually met Steve! He’s adorable, you’ll love him, just wait and see.”

“Oh I guess- wait what?! What do you mean you’ve _actually met_ him? You’re telling me you didn’t meet the last one?!” Emily’s face was horror struck, a crazed look in her eyes. “I actually hate you right now.”

Kaya’s face slipped slightly, a sheepish smile on her lips. “Well, it was a friend who introduced us and I only got a glimpse of him…”

“You’re not making this any better for yourself right now.”

“Ah- well I- oh look! Here comes Bucky!” With that, Kaya began a speed walk towards aforementioned man, waving her hand. “Hey Bucky!”

Emily sighed and, shaking her head, followed in Kaya’s direction.

As she approached, staring daggers into her friends back, she heard a quiet laugh coming from an area towards the left of Bucky’s arm.

“Ah! Emily! Here she is!”

Emily shot Bucky a strange look, before he ushered someone towards her.

“Emily, this is Steve. Steve, this is Emily.”

“Nice to meet you, Ma’am.”

Emily’s face darkened to a vibrant shade of red, as Steve pressed his lips to the back of her offered hand. “A-ah, you- uh, can call me Emily… I mean- uh…”

Kaya gave a snort, elbowing Bucky lightly in the side, and grinning, before whispering a little bit too loud, “Told youuuu!”

An embarrassed smile lifted Emily’s lips, and she looped her arm through Steve’s proffered one.

“So, Bucky, where are we off? You said you had an extra special surprise for us!”

Kaya tugged slightly on the arm looped through her own. “C’mon, tell mee!”

“You’ll see in a minute! C’mon Steve!”

Smiling shyly at the girl next to him, Steve started walking in the direction of Bucky’s departure. “So, Emily… how long have you known Kaya?”

Emily gave a smile, amused at Steve’s effort to initiate conversation. “Years. We’re childhood friends.” She gave a quiet laugh at this, before tilting her head slightly. “What about you and Barnes? There’s got to be a good few years there.”

Steve gave a small nod of affirmation. “Yeah, childhood friends here too.” A smile slid onto his lips and his cheeks became rosy, as he glanced sideways at her. “I- uh, you look lovely.”

Emily’s own face darkened at this as she glanced down at the red and flared dress she was wearing. “This old thing? I- uh, thanks, I guess.”

Steve gave a chuckle before tugging her slightly. “C’mon, we don’t want to miss the exhibit. Starks stuff usually blows up.”

\--

As they approached the spot where Kaya and Bucky were standing, leaning together and whispering conspiringly, the curtain covering the stage suddenly gave a jolt, and rose, as lights flooded the area.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” the disembodied voice of the very man they were here to see began, “Welcome to the Stark Expo! This year, I have something very special to show you all- ladies, if you would.”

Upbeat music sounded out through the speakers, and on stage, the car that was seemingly normal, had its wheels removed, to display highly futuristic looking devices.

“What if I told you, that in just a few years’ time, your automobile won’t even have to touch the road at all?”

With a smirk, and an overly flamboyant kiss to one of his assistants, as he stepped out onto the stage, Howard Stark proceeded to hand over his microphone, and fiddle with some switches lining his display stand.

“With Starks’ robotic reversion technology, you’ll be able to do just that.”

With an “I’m-so-proud-of-myself-and-you-should-be-too” glance at the awaiting crowd, Stark proceeded to push a lever, and watch smugly as the devices in place of wheels on the car began to hum, and slowly lift the vehicle from the stage.

A gasp of shock and wonder lifted from the crowd, and Kaya found herself leaning into Bucky. “Wow,” she breathed.

Well, before the devices began to overheat and, with a bang, splutter out of life, causing the car to crash back to the stage.

Bucky gave a surprised laugh at this, drawing Kaya closer in his arms. “Told you; Stark's as crazy as they come.”

“Well, I said a few years didn’t I?”

* * *

 “Me and Em are gonna go grab something to drink; you two want anything?” Kaya turned to look back at where Bucky and Steve supposedly were. “Uh- where did Steve go?”

“Bucky? Helloo?” Waving her hand slightly in front of his face, before stepping closer, Kaya looked at the worry lines tracing her boyfriends’ face. “Bucky? You okay?”

“What? Oh- uh- yeah, I guess…”

Kaya raised a brow, smoothing a crease in her dark green swing dress. “Bucky, you are most definitely _not_ okay. Now, what’s up?”

“I- uh, it’s nothing, really- I just, uh…” Bucky was looking anywhere but at her, and Kaya was becoming more worried by the minute.

“James?”

Bucky’s eyes snapped up to meet Kaya’s own, and a surge passed through him. “I- uh,” he began, rubbing his neck. “So, I’m getting shipped out tomorrow, and I- uh… well…”

He released a sigh, before grasping onto the hands that Kaya had previously placed on his arms as a form of comfort.

“I- look, I love you okay? And- if- when- I get back, I’m pretty sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Bucky looked away from Kaya’s face, his own heating up in the process.

“I –uh, was going to wait until I got back to do this, but I thought- well- why not now?”

Kaya was silent, her eyes wide, and tears spilling down her cheeks.

One of her hands rose up to cover her mouth, which had fallen open in shock, before a smile took it’s place. “Bucky- are you asking what I think you are?”

Bucky looked at her, before a smile slipped onto his own face, and Kaya watched helplessly as he delved a hand into his uniform pocket, and sunk down on one knee.

“Miss Patil, would you do me the honour, of, on my return, becoming Mrs Barnes?”

His hand came from his pocket, revealing a beautiful but simple band of silver, which he sheepishly smiled at before explaining- “This ring was my mothers, she wanted me to give it to the woman that I can happily spend my life with, and I’m 99.9% sure that that’s you.”

Joyful tears were streaming down her face, as she replied, “What about the other 0.1%?”

“Well that depends on your answer, doesn’t it, _doll_?”

Kaya’s already wide smile grew even wider, and she practically threw herself at him. “Yes! Oh god, yes!”

Looping his arms around her waist, Bucky gave a laugh, and spun Kaya round.

Placing her gently to the floor, they both took in the surrounding ensemble of people, most of whom were clapping, cheering and wolf-whistling.

Bucky gently took Kaya’s left hand in his own, and after slipping the trim band onto her finger, smiled once more, whispering a gentle “It’s a perfect fit.” Before his lips descended on hers.

The cheers grew in volume, and Kaya noted that her friends’ joyful laughter was the one she could hear the clearest, before they broke apart, and Bucky rested his forehead upon her own.

“I love you.” He mumbled.

“I love you too.” Was her whispered reply.

* * *

 “Bucky- Bucky! C’mon! There are guys laying down their lives! I have no right to do any less than them. That’s what you don’t understand. This isn’t about me.”

“Right. ‘cos you’ve got nothin’ to prove.”

Kaya observed the two men talking, and looked towards her friend. “Wonder what’s going on there?”

Emily gave a non-committed shrug, before piping up, “Hey Sarge’! Are we going dancing?”

Kaya looked at her friend, eyebrow raised, only to be met by a grin and another shrug.

Turning her eyes back to Bucky, she grinned when he spread his arms and replied; “Why yes we are!”

The two girls edged closer, in time to hear Bucky mumble to his friend; “Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”

Steve gave a grin, watching as Bucky stepped backwards. “How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

Kaya gave a quiet “aww” under her breath, as Bucky stepped forward and pulled Steve into a hug, before stepping backwards and Saluting.

“C’mon girls, they’re playing our song.”

* * *

 “Steve decided to try his luck recruiting, I hope you don’t mind, Emily.”

Emily gave a small smile and a shrug. “He mentioned it before. It’s not like I have the right to tell him not to. Besides, he's a little too... quiet?”

Bucky gave her a sympathetic smile, “Well, we’ll just have to find you another dance partner now, won’t we?”

Kaya laughed, directing her attention to her friend, “You have to actually dance today, too. I’m not taking no for an answer. Put it this way; it’s my engagement party.”

Emily gave a quiet huff, before shaking her head. “Fine, but you owe me a drink.”

Kaya looped her free arm through her friends. “Deal.”

* * *

 The group were smiling and chatting as they approached the club, and as they seated down at the bar, their attention was drawn to a whistle close to Emily.

“Well heeeeelloo.”

Emily gave a quiet yelp, her head swivelling to take in the man who had appeared next to her.

“Well aren’t you just the sweetest.”

Emily’s face lit up a bright red. “E-Excuse me?!”

The man in question gave a small chuckle, before offering a hand out. “Howard Stark, my dear. And you look absolutely lovely.”

Emily blushed once again, before slipping her small hand into the entrepreneurs’ own. “Emily, duRose. It’s uh- a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark.”

“Oh please,” the man replied with a smirk, bringing her hand to his lips. “Call me Howard.”

Emily gave a shy smile, replying with a quiet, “Well, I guess you can call me Emily, then.”

Kaya nudged Bucky slightly, nodding to her friend, and the extremely wealthy man beside her. “Well that’s unexpected.”

Bucky gave a quiet laugh, before offering her his hand. “Care to dance, _doll_?”

Kaya grinned, “Don’t call me doll, and I thought you’d never ask.”

Kaya’s eyes drew to her friend, as she let herself be drawn away.

Emily had a small smile on her face, and was thoroughly enjoying the company of the man beside her.

“So, tell me, what did you think of my expo?”

Emily gave a laugh, and after taking a sip of her drink, replied. “Oh, it was wonderful! And the flying car?! Just wait until I tell my old man about it. He’ll go nuts.”

Stark gave a laugh, before tilting his glass toward her. “Your old man into cars or something?”

Emily nodded again, her smile growing. “We own a garage in New York. I help out from time to time, some of the cars we get in are the latest models. All of ‘em are lovely.”

She shot him a grin, “but I’m sure you own most of them.”

Another laugh slipped from Howards’ mouth, and he placed his now empty glass down on the table. “It’s nice to meet someone with my taste in pretty cars. Now, how about a dance, my dear?”

Emily placed her own glass down, before smiling up at him. “I’d love to.”

Howard flashed her a wink, sliding from the bar stool, and offering up his hand.

Slipping her hand into his, Emily followed him towards the dance floor, just below where a live band were blaring out swing music.

“You dance often?”

Emily shook her head. “Not really, so sorry if I step on your toes.”

Howard smiled down at her. “Don’t worry about it, just follow my lead.”

Emily gave a small nod, before following just as Howard had directed.

It didn't take long, and soon after they had begun, they hit a natural stride that made them seem like they had been dancing together for years.

\--

Kaya ginned at Bucky as he dipped her, and hummed along as he spun her.

“I still wanna know how you learned to dance like this.”

Bucky laughed, before pulling Kaya in close. With a grin, he leaned to hear ear and whispered… “Wouldn't you like to know?”

Kaya let a quiet laugh bubble forth, and he lifted and twirled her, as she replied “Yes, yes I would!”

“Tough.” came his reply, as the upbeat tempo of the song slowed to the soft beat of a slow jazz melody.

Bucky shifted positions, so her left, and ring-donned, hand was gripped in his right, and his arm looped around her waist.

Stepping in closer than was strictly necessary, Bucky smiled down at Kaya. “I do hope you realise how happy I am right now.”

Kaya gave a small, contented smile back, before dropping her head against his chest, her right arm resting up over his shoulder. “Yeah. I’m happy too.”

They swayed lightly to the song, Bucky humming along occasionally, making Kaya give quiet laughs.

“You don’t even know this song, Buck.”

“I know, but it’s making you laugh, so what’s the matter?”

Kaya shook her head, raising it from its spot on Bucky’s chest to look back to the bar.

“Hey, where did Emily go?”

Bucky nudges her slightly, tilting his head to the left slightly.

“She’s over there. Dancing, like you wanted her to.”

Kaya moved her head in the direction she had been pointed, and was pleasantly surprised to see her best friend in a position similar to her own; head resting against the chest of the man currently swaying with her. “Wait- is that- oh my god, Emily’s dancing with Howard Stark. Oh my god. Bucky look.”

Bucky grinned as he looked down at Kaya. “Why yes she is.” He gave a small laugh, before shaking his head at his fiancée’s antics.

Resting her head back down against his chest, Kaya smiled into the fabric of his uniform, before mumbling quietly “Imagine if they got married, we’d be famous by association.”

Bucky gave a quiet laugh, before pressing his lips to the top of her head. “They’ve only just met, doll. Don’t go planning their wedding already.”

He heard Kaya give a quiet sigh, before nodding affirmation against him.

_I don’t want to leave…_

* * *

 Kaya and Emily had their arms linked as they walked back towards their apartments.

“Soo, you and Mr. Stark, huh?”

Emily’s face flushed slightly, before she nodded, a sly smirk slipping onto her face.

“He asked me out for dinner tomorrow, too.”

“OH MY GOD! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME STRAIGHT AWAY?!”

Emily gave a laugh, before delving her hand into her purse, and withdrawing a slip of card. “He also gave me this.”

Kaya looked at Emily incredulously. “Please tell me that’s not what I think it is.”

“If you mean his home address and phone number, then I’m sorry to disappoint, but it is.”

Kaya gave a squeal of delight, and proceeded to hop up and down on the spot. “You have to tell me how it goes, okay?! And I’m coming over to help you get ready!”

Emily gave a laugh, carefully slipping the card back into her bag. She then nodded to Kaya, “I’ll make sure to have tissues and freshly baked goods in, because heaven knows you’re gonna be a mess after sending loverboy off.”

Kaya’s grin slipped a fraction, the light slowly draining from her eyes. “Oh. Yeah- I’d forgotten about that…”

Emily smiled sympathetically at her friend, before pulling her into a hug. “Don’t think on it too much. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Kaya smiled, waving at her friend, as she crossed the road and entered the apartment block across the street.

Rubbing her now cooling arms, Kaya gave a sigh, before carrying on the journey home.

* * *

 Bucky smiled down at her, his grin not quite reaching his eyes.

“I’ll be back before you know it, doll.”

The harbour was bustling with soldiers and sailors, and their women wishing them goodbye.

Kaya looked up at Bucky, tears welling in her eyes. “I’ll hold you to that, I hope you realise.” She wiggled her left hand in front of his face. “Don’t make me wait too long.”

Bucky gave a short laugh, though it sounded pained as it reached her ears.

“I promise, you won’t even miss me.”

Kaya gave a laugh of her own, tears spilling down her cheeks. “Just make sure you come home, okay.”

Bucky gave a nod, before hearing a whistle blow, indicating the soon-to-be-department.

His eyes grew wide with worry, and he wrapped Kaya up in his arms, whispering soothing nothings to her.

“I’ll be back before you know it, doll.”

With that, he pressed his lips to hers once more, wiping his own tears from his face, and whispering a gentle “I love you.” before grabbing his pack, and jogging off, leaving Kaya to wrap her arms around herself, whispering a quiet “I love you too,” at his retreating form, before walking slowly towards the farthest edge of the pier, where she would watch her Soldier leave from.

* * *

 Kaya stood in the kitchen of her apartment; a quiet tune spilling from her lips.

His favourite, no less.

A smile rose at this thought; his face- laughing, smiling- directed at her.

He was always smiling.

It’d been a good few months.  
Since he went off to fight.

She hadn’t heard a word; she knew it was tough out there, but really. A letter would have sufficed!

Sighing, and shaking her hair away from her face, Kaya continued her cleaning, deftly avoiding the slim band of silver that was placed on the window sill.

* * *

 Another few weeks had passed, before she was next struck with the image of her Soldier. It was strange, she thought, that in a land ridden by war and posters expressing the need for soldiers, it was the small things, at home, not the charade of happiness in the city, which brought about her memories of Bucky.

It was a shirt, in actuality.

Fallen and crumpled behind his usual seat; a pale blue shirt. One of his favourites.

* * *

 

She felt out of place here; the party scene was _nothing_ like Kaya was used to.

Well, on her own, anyway.

Her eyes darted around the crowd in the club, smiling at the groups of girls, making do with each other as their dance partners, while the men were off serving their country.

As out of place as she may feel, somewhere inside her a feeling of familiarity was stirring, and by the end of the night, a warmth that she so often associated with her Bucky was sweeping through her feet, as she joined in with the dancing.

* * *

 21 months.

It had been 21 months.

The apartment was slowly losing its warmth. The pictures of smiling faces that graced the walls were slowly tearing away at her inside.

The voice in her head, a quiet whisper of “I’ll be back before you know it, doll.” had dulled and lost the intonations of his voice… _what did he even sound like?_

_Still nothing._

 

* * *

 A knock.

A world crashing down.

It’s funny, how a few words, written upon a yellow, mud stained page, have the ability to make your heart shatter.

* * *

 _At least I finally got my letter_.

* * *

“Kaya, please. It’s been months- you need to come outside.” Emily’s face was pulled downwards in a small frown as she studied her friend.

“He wouldn’t want this for you- not now, not ever. Please. If not for me, then for him. Please.”

Kaya lifted her head, from where it had been perched on her arm. Her bloodshot eyes, rimmed with red and mixed with dark bags made Kaya look like she had aged years.

“I just-” Kaya began, coughing as her voice spluttered, “I don’t know what to do with myself, now he’s…”

Emily frowned again, her eyes drifting down to the silver band that Kaya was turning over and over and over in the palm of her right hand. “He wouldn’t want you like this. Please, let me help you-”

“He was supposed to be here! With me! Now where is he?! In some snow bank in the Alps?!” A fresh wave of tears made their way down Kaya’s cheeks. “He’s supposed to be here, at home.”

Emily rubbed soothing circles on her friends back. “I know. I know.”

* * *

 12 years had ticked slowly by, and though Kaya was mostly recovered, there were still days that gripped her heart.

Glances of a long-lost face when in a crowded room, a passer-by on the street that’s just _his_ height, a laugh from the corner of the bar that made her swivel round on the spot.

And then there was _that_ Friday.

It wasn’t very spectacular; she and Emily had accumulated enough money for the two of them to take a trip to England, and though it was nice, it was also incredibly tiring.

They were just passing a small stall selling fresh fruit, when they heard a commotion up ahead.

An apparent gunshot pierced the air, followed by multiple screams, and the horrified screech of a small child- “Daddy!”

Kaya turned to look at Emily, but the girl was already rushing ahead, her medical training from during the war kicking in.

And it was then, as a man jostled past her, a dark trench coat pullet tightly round him, and she turned to say “Hey! Watch it mister-” that her eyes widened.

“Bucky?”

* * *

 The man who had brushed past her without a second glance froze, before glancing back with wide, pained eyes, and taking off faster than he was before.

“Hey- wait!” Kaya tore off after him, following the man through the bustling streets and into an alley. “W-wait a minute mister!”

As she got her breath back, she studied the man stood just a few meters away.

“H-who are you? Was that your doing? Back there?”

The man in question had his eyes glued to her face, and though his mouth was covered by a black mask, there was no denying- he looked like _him_.

“Shit- Bucky?” Kaya’s left hand rose to cover her mouth, her eyes widening and tears threatening to spill.

“Is- is it really you? I- it’s been 12 years- I-”

The man’s gloved hands rose to his face, and in one deft swoop, he yanked the mask free from his mouth. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Tears spilled down Kaya’s cheeks, as she took in his hollow and pale face. “Oh god- what- what happened to you?”

“кто ты, черт возьми?!”

Kaya wiped her face with her hands, her mind slowly coming to realise that this man was no longer the man she had once known.

“Bucky- What happened to you?”

“Who the hell is Bucky?!”

* * *

 “There was a girl- a woman- I knew her- I-”

“You only thought you knew her. We need to wipe his memories.”

“No- she- I knew her- why did I know her? And the ring- she had a ring-”

Gripping his head, the “Asset” proceeded to press down with force against his skull. “I knew her…”

“Wipe them!”

Strong arms forced him back onto the chair- and he went without resistance. Anything would be better than the pain he could see on her face- and he loved her dearly, oh so dearly- his safety and life came after Kaya’s own.

_Wait what? Loved her? Kaya?_

_Oh. The ring. The one he gave her… Oh._

“протрите их!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my friend wanted a her/bucky fanfic, and so this happened.
> 
> (I may have gone overboard with the Howard Stark bit, but hey, who cares, Dominic Cooper is cute, and I needed my dear friend to have a friend, sooooo)
> 
> To my lovely friend Sonali, aka. aureusleo, I hope you're happy.  
> You made me cry.
> 
> So yeah, any comments, kudos' and bookmarks are appreciated, and I'd really really like constructive criticism if you'd be kind enough to provide it.
> 
> <3 Agent_2208, aka. Emily.
> 
> (Also, upon consideration, I realised that maybe I may have overlooked the lifestyle that Bucky canonically leads... my apologies for that)


End file.
